1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, an image processing apparatus and method which captures a light environment of an object space and uses the light environment for rendering together with an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, research has been conducted on rendering of a resultant image, performed by generating a 3-dimensional (3D) model with respect to a real scene and including a virtual object in the 3D model.
Application fields of the research include a technology of inserting a virtual synthetic character in a space of an actual photographed scene, thereby maintaining both reality of a real image and a degree of freedom of a computer graphic (CG) image. Such a technology may be referred to as mixed rendering.
Meanwhile, to change a light environment of the actual photographed scene or to achieve rendering without distortion, capturing of the light environment influencing an object in the actual photographed scene is necessary.
Generally, an omni-directional mirror and a mirrored ball are used to obtain information on a position, direction, and intensity of a light source influencing the environment of the object. However, with the use of a dedicated mirrored ball a user is inconvenienced since the dedicated mirrored ball involves additional camera equipment for capturing a light environment.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, an improved image processing apparatus and method is needed.